


Family Ties

by kleinepfoetchen



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/pseuds/kleinepfoetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being loved is all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,287  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a story of moments based on the ‘verse that was started in ‘Blown Kiss’, the second part of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge.

“You’re impossible,” Nasir sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Even though he was on his own, he was blushing bright red, face feeling like it had been set on fire. It wasn’t his fault though. Not at all.

The woman at the other end of the phone huffed in playful disapproval. “Is that how a young man like you is supposed to talk to his mother? Where’s the respect for the woman who raised you, Nasir?”

“It keeps disappearing when you put pressure on me like that,” he sighed, much to his mother’s amusement.

“Listen, my son, a lot of young men would be grateful if they had parents like us,” she said. “How many do you know that are asked to invite their boyfriends for a weekend at the parents’ house, huh?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Nasir hissed into the phone, his face turning into an even darker shade of red. He knew Agron was in the living room, together with Kalib, and certainly wouldn’t hear his mother’s words, but that didn’t help to ease his rising discomfort at all.

“He’s not?” the older woman asked. “But you keep having sex with him, right?”

“Mom!”

“What?” His mother sighed. “Alright, Nasir. If you don’t want to listen to your wise mother, we’re going to do this the hard way. Tell him he’s invited to come to our house next weekend. If you don’t…”

She left the threats unspoken, but such a warning was already enough for Nasir to surrender. He knew his parents: they would get their will eventually, no matter how stubborn he tried to be.

He tossed the phone onto his bed before he let himself fall on top of the thick covers. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind a moment to wander in the quiet of his bedroom: a chance he didn’t have often.

In fact, so he knew, he couldn’t blame his parents for their behaviour. During the past couple of months, he had mentioned Agron during every single one of their phone conversations. He knew his parents wanted to see him dating: something he had entirely stopped doing after his older brother’s death. Taking care of Kalib had demanded his entire attention. Dealing with grief hadn’t increased his wish to find a partner either.

Then, on a cloudy day, Agron had appeared at the park, and somehow Kalib, little five year old boy, had taken matters into his tiny hands. They were seeing each other on a daily basis for months now, and indeed had started sharing more intimate moments a bit ago. Once more, he felt a rush of heat, cheeks reddening, as he remembered how they had gotten overwhelmed by desire for the first time. Both had pushed said longing for more aside, until spending so much time with each other had eventually unleashed it.

As those delicious mental images found their way into his mind, Nasir lost track for a moment.

Hungry kisses, causing minds to spin.

Smooth lips, placing trails of heated kisses upon sensitive skin.

Skilled hands, finding all the right spots.

Two bodies, moving in a rhythm older than time itself.

Biting his bottom lip, he swallowed down the moan that threatened to escape his lips. Once more with burning hot cheeks, Nasir got up then, eyes wide with disbelief. What was he? A horny teenage boy? Obviously. Which still didn’t mean they were boyfriends.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down again before he left the bedroom. He found Kalib sitting on the living room couch, playing with a stuffed toy Agron had gifted to him a few days ago. The man himself was busy in Nasir’s kitchen, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The sight drew a quiet chuckle from the Syrian’s lips. It wasn’t the first time he noticed that the other man had kind of accepted this apartment as his second home.

“Welcome back,” he greeted without looking up. “Thought I’d start preparing lunch already as Kalib wouldn’t stop complaining about how much he’s starving.”

“Because I am,” the boy said with a stubborn face before he turned his attention back to his toy.

Nasir smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” His thoughts threatened to drift off again as he entered the kitchen as well. He tried to keep his face open with interest, but the gaze he felt resting on himself revealed he had been caught already.

“Just spill it,” Agron encouraged him bluntly.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to back out of the conversation without having said what was keeping his mind busy, he sighed. “It’s just that...well, my parents called. My Mom invited me and Kalib over to their place for the weekend.” He hesitated. “And...you.”

“Me?” Agron’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, you.” Sighing deeply, Nasir ran a hand through his hair, evening a few messed up strands in the process. “Apparently I was...well, talking about you quite often. Which isn’t much of a surprise as we’re spending a lot of time with each other. So they want to...um...meet you. If that’s okay. I mean, it’s not the kind of...you know…” His voice trailed off. He winced as he felt himself blushing again.

Agron nodded, still surprised, but certainly not disapproving. “Okay.” He hesitated. “Do they know that we…”

“Yeah.” Nasir bit his tongue as Agron’s eyes widened. “Well, not like that, but...they do know there’s a little bit...more going on between us.”

He nodded again. “They don’t mind?”

Nasir shrugged. “No. Not at all. They wouldn’t invite you over if they did.”

“Well, maybe they wanna check my intentions.” Agron chuckled.

Nasir rolled his eyes in response. “Yeah, because I’m a baby you gotta protect.” He sighed again. “So...are you coming as well?”

“Sure.” Agron shrugged. “Don’t know why I shouldn’t.”

Nasir smiled in relief, gratefully feeling his awkward nervousness easing again. Agron was willing to meet his parents. That was good. Now all he could do was praying that said parents would behave.

~~~~

Nasir’s nervousness returned with full force as soon as he parked his car in front of his parents’ home. The house, located in the suburbs of Queenstown, was a place that had provided safety since the day of his birth. Nasir had always had a good relationship with his parents. Taking over responsibility for Kalib after his brother’s death hadn’t even been up for debate, especially as he knew his parents wouldn’t only hope for it, but would offer aid whenever they could.

Many happy hours had been spent in between those four walls, and many not so joyful ones. But whenever he came home, a welcome feeling of relief greeted him. This time was no exception, which made the nervousness feel even more out of place.

The moment the front door opened, Kalib threw himself into the arms of his grandparents before he rushed inside, almost tripping over his own feet. Before Nasir got the chance to introduce strangers to each other though, his parents had already pulled Agron into a tight embrace. Nasir winced at the sight, only relaxing as he noticed that Agron didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Thanks for the invitation, Mrs…” Agron started as they were led into the house.

“Oh, don’t you Mrs me,” Nasir’s mother interrupted him. “That makes me feel old. Maybe it should, but for you, it’s Alia. And the guy with the grey hair is called Akram.”

“Grey hair?” Akram raised his eyebrows at his wife. “Are you trying to say I look old? Other men of my age would be white all over their head by now. If there was any hair left, that is.”

Alia rolled her eyes. “Such a vain man. Don’t ask me what it is with men and their hair in this family. Nasir’s almost as bad as his father.”

“Mom,” her son sighed, cursing himself as his cheeks flushed, much to Agron’s amusement.

During the following hours, Nasir gratefully registered how his nervousness was slowly but steadily erased from mind again. Agron fitted into his family right from the start, and despite all the questions that were dropped onto him, he didn’t seem to mind. Patiently, he answered whatever he was asked.

“See?” Alia said, satisfied with herself as she dragged her son into the kitchen to demand help with lunch. “Now, where was the problem with asking him to come over?”

“Well, there is a difference between someone saying ‘yes’ to something and actually wanting to do it,” he said. Leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, he gazed into the living room.

“Oh, come on.” Alia huffed. “He’s totally into you. And he’s doing so well with Kalib, too.”

Nasir opened his mouth to answer, but didn’t get to it as he spotted Kalib, sitting on the living room couch with a rather unhappy expression. Before he could return to the room though, Agron entered.

“Hey, little boy,” he said, raising his eyebrows as he stepped closer to check what the child was watching on TV. “Does your Daddy know you’re watching the news?”

Kalib shook his head. “Grandpa left it on,” he said, voice not more than a whisper. He lifted his little arms in a wordless gesture and Agron picked him up. Kalib snuggled into him immediately, silently seeking comfort.

“Did you see something bad?” Agron wanted to know, soothingly rubbing the boy’s back.

Kalib nodded. He struggled for a moment before he said, “Daddy said that our family comes from Syria. The man on TV said that a lot of people die in Syria.”

The boy’s voice trailed off again, but Agron seemed to guess what he was trying to say. “I’m sure there is no family of yours left over there,” he assured the child. “I think even your grandparents were already born over here.”

Kalib nodded again. “But...will they come and kill us, too?” He hesitated. “Did they kill my first Daddy?”

“Oh sweetie,” Agron sighed, shaking his head. “No, they didn’t kill your first Daddy. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you more about that. You can believe me though...they’re not gonna come over and hurt you or your family. Trust me.”

“But if they do,” Kalib said. “Will you protect us?”

“Of course I will,” Agron said without hesitation. Gently running a hand through the boy’s curly hair, he added, “They won’t come, but if anyone ever threatened to hurt you or Nasir or your grandparents, I’d try whatever I could to keep you safe.”

“Really?” Kalib asked, his face lighting up in relief.

Agron nodded. “Really. I promise.” He placed a soothing kiss into the boy’s hair before he added, “Why don’t we go upstairs now, huh? I saw your Daddy still has his old globus in his bedroom. Did you know my family originally comes from Germany? That’s very, very far away from New Zealand. Do you wanna see how far away?” He chuckled as the little boy eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

Nasir, so trapped in the moment, needed a while until he managed to turn around again. “Don’t you say anything,” he growled at his mother, who only grinned in response. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. Still, his thoughts kept on returning to the little moment he had just witnessed, bringing with it a warmth that was entirely new to him.

~~~~

Sharing his old bedroom with Agron felt strange in some ways, Nasir had to admit, even more as the other man kept on asking if he had shared his bed with other lovers before.

“Will you just stop?” Nasir asked, settling down besides the grinning man. “What do you wanna hear, eh? Of course there’ve been other guys in this bed with me before. I wasn’t exactly a virgin when I met you.”

“Aw, do you have to destroy this illusion?” Agron teased. His grin softened a bit as he pulled Nasir closer. “You think your parents expect us to get active tonight?”

The thought itself made Nasir shudder. “Ew, possibly. Most likely, Mom will even dare to check the sheets for evidence later on.” He made a disgusted face. “Actually, if you think about it, my parents seem to like invading my privacy a lot. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Agron raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I think so far, that was the greatest weekend I’ve had in a while.”

“Seriously?” Nasir asked disbelieving. “Despite all the questions?”

“I don’t mind. At all.” To Nasir’s surprise, the other man’s face turned serious. The feeling disappeared though as Agron explained, “See...I’ve never been part of a family before, you know? It was always Duro and me. Until…you know.” He swallowed hard. Nasir’s heart ached at the sight. He knew the German was far from being over what had happened, although he seemed to be doing much better as of lately.

“Anyways, this is totally new to me,” he continued. “And it feels great. To you, they might be exhausting. To me...it’s perfect. It’s something I’ve always been wishing for.”

Nasir’s former surprise was replaced with a strong warmth, filling every inch of his body and bringing a smile to his face. “Then you shall be happy to hear that Mom’s already asked if you wanna come around with me more often.”

He laughed at the way Agron smiled in response. Chuckling, Nasir pulled him down into a kiss. He didn’t care for where they were or that their relationship status was still not clarified. It didn’t matter. One step after the other, he thought, although he knew that the way they were becoming a family more and more already said a lot.


	2. Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,042  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a story of moments based on the ‘verse that was started in ‘Blown Kiss’, the second part of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge. Thanks to claufeltonblack, who suggested the topic for this oneshot.

Not too long ago, Agron had willingly worked extra hours, dreading the moment he would have to go home. Thoughts would conquer his mind then, would bring the pain with them. There weren’t many ways to make one’s mind shut up, and working hard hour upon hour had seemed to be the best-working solution in his opinion.

Who would have expected that things could change so drastically thanks to a certain young man and his nephew? Shaking his head at himself in amusement, Agron slammed his locker shut and shouldered his bag. He looked up as fellow co-worker and friend Donar joined him in the dimly lit room.

“Someone’s in a good mood, eh?” the other man said with a knowing wink. “Gonna visit the love and the little boy again?”

Agron attempted to glare in response, couldn’t prevent his cheeks from flushing slightly though. “Don’t make yourself look stupid, man.”

Donar laughed. “Come on. You still wanna say things between the two of you aren’t serious? It’s not just about sex. Everyone knows that. You’re into each other. Damn fucking much if I’m not mistaken. Bet the boy sees you as his second father already, too.”

“Funny.” Agron rolled his eyes, cursing himself as he felt his cheeks heating up even more. He wouldn’t admit that deep inside, the idea of Kalib seeing him as some kind of father figure felt amazingly nice. The boy never failed to brighten his day.

Same counted for Nasir. He knew he was trying to fool himself. The man had introduced him to his parents, had welcomed him at his place like he owned it, too. He was part of the family by now. Claiming something else was a plain lie. Still, actually admitting how much he truly cared, even loved those two wasn’t an easy step to make.

He didn’t answer as he received another laugher in return.

A few minutes later, Agron found himself in front of the tall apartment building that had become like a second home for him during the past couple of months. Rain was pouring down onto the city like a constant curtain of silver droplets. Water was soaking his hair and jacket as he hurried inside, grateful for the warmth that greeted him.

Said warmth was quickly joined by an almost giddy feeling as he made his way up the stairs. Mentally, he shook his head at himself. When exactly had he turned from a depressed loner to a family man? He couldn’t help the goofy smile that lit his face as he fished for his spare key and let himself in.

“Anybody home?” he asked, rather to announce himself than to receive an answer. His smile widened as he heard a squeal from the kitchen. A second later, Kalib ran into the hallway, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Agron!” the little boy exclaimed, throwing himself forward. Agron caught him mid-air, once more amazed by the trust the child had in him. Of course he would catch him. The big man always did.

“Hey little man.” Laughing, Agron wrapped an arm around the small child, keeping him trapped by his side. “Had a nice day?”

The boy groaned theatrically. “It was so boring in preschool! We had to stay inside all the time because of stupid rain!”

“Nah, rain’s not stupid.” Agron grinned as Kalib rolled his eyes. “It’s useful, trust me. So where’s your Daddy?”

His question was answered the moment he entered the living room with the attached kitchen. His boyfriend stood at the stove, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. His head snapped up at their entrance, eyes blinking rapidly in attempt to stay open.

“Daddy’s tired,” Kalib pointed out the obvious. “I think he’ll fall asleep and fall into the pasta sauce.” The mental image made the boy giggle.

Letting Kalib down, Agron stepped closer. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Turning around, Nasir sighed as he rested his back against the counter. “Just tired is all.”

Agron nodded slowly. “I’ve said that like a million times already. You’re working too much.”

Nasir offered an exhausted chuckle. “Well, what am I supposed to do? Someone’s gotta pay the bills, right? Being a single parent isn’t exactly easy.”

Nodding again, Agron was surprised to feel a rush of guilt at those words. Before he could question the feeling any further though, he stepped closer and quickly wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist as the man almost tipped over. “No more talking for you now. Go to bed, I’ll take care of Kalib. Don’t even think about arguing with me.”

The fact that Nasir only shrugged in response was evidence enough that exhaustion had completely taken over. Gently, he guided the shorter man into his bedroom, helped him to lie down and wrapped his blanket around his slender form. Nasir’s head had barely met the pillow as he had already fallen asleep. Agron couldn’t resist to stay by his side for a moment. The sight warmed his heart in a way that was still so new to him. 

Instinctively, he leaned in and placed a loving kiss to the man’s forehead before he returned to the kitchen. Kalib was awaiting him, watching him closely as he walked past the boy. Agron waited for a moment, allowing the boy to speak up on his own before he turned around.

“What is it, little man?”

Kalib’s eyes widened. “I didn’t speak!”

“Yet I could almost hear your question.” Agron winked at him. At such a young age, it was still so easy to impress a child. “What do you wanna know?”

Kalib shrugged, looking down at his small hands, resting upon the dining table. He looked nervous, cheeks reddening a bit. Raising his eyebrows, Agron waited, wondering if he should encourage the boy any further.

“I wanted to know...what do you say to Daddys in Germany?” Kalib eventually asked.

“Um…” Caught by surprise, Agron answered, “Well, there are different words. Most common is ‘Papa’. Think that’s already familiar to you.”

Kalib nodded. His nervousness seemed to increase as he tilted his head to the side. “Can I call you Papa?”

Agron knew it wasn’t the best reaction, but for a moment, he couldn’t help but stare at the child in utter disbelief. He had expected a lot, but certainly not such a question. It was his turn to blush bright red, trying to figure out what to answer.

But what was the best answer? Was he allowed to answer in the first place, without Nasir around? The man was the legal father of the child after all. A lot of questions were spinning in his mind, and he knew the longer he let the boy wait, the more he increased the child’s fear of rejection. A thought that almost physically pained him.

Closing his eyes for the split of a second, he forced all those questions and thoughts aside. Perfect answers didn’t exist. Kalib had asked him. Was the boy allowed to call him ‘Papa’? Was he ready for that? At least this answer was easy.

“Would you like to call me that?” he asked back eventually. As Kalib eagerly nodded his head, he added, “Do it then.”

Relief washed over the small boy’s face as he jumped off his chair and once more threw himself into the tall man’s arms. Agron held him tight, almost overwhelmed by the rush of warmth that filled him. Fooling himself was no option anymore.

~~~~

It was getting dark outside already by the time Agron quietly entered Nasir’s bedroom. Kalib had retreated to his room, playing with his stuffed toy. Even though hours had passed, the German still felt like his mind was spinning in an almost overwhelming way thanks to the child’s earlier words.

Papa. Kalib had gotten used to calling him that amazingly quick. They had had dinner, had played together for a bit and cleaned up the dirty dishes. To sum it up, Agron couldn’t blame the child for his feelings, as he had taken over the role of a second father somewhere along the line without noticing.

And the role of the boyfriend, he thought as he carefully joined Nasir. The other man was lying on his back, eyes still closed, face a definition of relaxation and contentment. His long, dark hair was a mess, partly covering his face.

Once again, Agron couldn’t resist. He reached out, ever so gently brushed the loose strands away with running his fingertips over smooth skin. The feather-light contact was enough to make Nasir stir. Before he could pull back, the man’s brown eyes fluttered open and met his gaze.

“Time to get up?” he asked, frowning sleepily.

Agron shook his head. “Not unless you’re hungry. Took care of Kalib already.”

Nasir smiled relieved. “Thank you. You’re amazing. Is he doing well?”

“Yeah, of course.” Agron smiled back, a little forced this time. He wanted to change the topic quickly, but knew he had been too slow as Nasir raised his eyebrows questioningly. He sighed. “Well, something did happen though. Earlier...well, he asked me if he may call me ‘Papa’ from now on.”

Nasir’s eyes widened in shock. Fully awake now, he gasped. “Oh goodness!”

Agron couldn’t help but wince at the intense reaction, shivering at a strong rush of discomfort. “You...mind?”

“What?” Nasir gave him a confused look. “No, but...I thought…” He shook his head, looking adorably embarrassed as he blushed. “Well, we haven’t even officially announced we’re together yet, and suddenly he asks you such a question. Most men would’ve run for the hills at that point.”

Agron couldn’t help but laugh in a mix of relief and amusement. “Last time I checked, I’m not most men though.” Leaning in further, he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. He didn’t miss how such a small gesture was already enough to make Nasir relax.

“So you got no problem with this?” he wanted to know.

“Not at all.” Agron shook his head. “How could I? Besides...your parents have already kinda adopted me. Guess an official ‘we’re together’ statement is unnecessary.” Subconsciously, he bit his bottom lip after those words. He knew he was risking rejection himself now, was mentally laughing at himself as he thought of what he had said to Donar just hours ago. But how much longer were they supposed to dance around each other?

Nasir gazed back at him with raised eyebrows for seemingly an eternity until a warm smile lit his face. “So it’s the three of us then, huh?”

“The three of us.” Agron nodded, unable to contain a smile of his own. “Sounds good to me.” His smile widened as Nasir cupped his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. It was a lazy contact of heated lips, and he could feel his boyfriend was still exhausted, despite hours of sleep.

“You really shouldn’t work so much,” he said as they parted again.

Nasir sighed. “What am I supposed to do though. I need those jobs if I wanna feed myself and Kalib, keep the apartment and pay for all that other stuff we need.”

Agron shrugged. “Well, we said it’s the three of us now, didn’t we?” He rolled his eyes as Nasir’s cheeks started to redden once more. “Oh, come on, don’t pull the pride card on me. I know you’re all for doing everything on your own and proving what a tough cookie you are. But if I’m called ‘Papa’ by the boy now and am around here pretty much all the time, it’s only fair if we handle this together.” Before Nasir could argue back, he leaned in for another kiss. “Now stop thinking, go back to sleep. I’ll take care of the kid. Guess he’s gonna get sleepy soon.”

His boyfriend chuckled. “Kids of his age don’t get sleepy. Good luck.”

With those words, Nasir wrapped his arms around his pillow again, snuggling into it with a content sigh. Once again, Agron stayed until he was sure his partner was asleep before he left the bedroom again. His smile grew as he found Kalib still occupied with his toys. Donar hadn’t been wrong, he thought, and for once, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that.


	3. New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,273  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a story of moments based on the ‘verse that was started in ‘Blown Kiss’, the second part of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge.

“Sorry for coming around so suddenly,” Agron apologised, still slightly overwhelmed by the sight of the well-filled plate in front of him. At work, he had decided to pay the Omars, Nasir’s parents, a visit. Alia had welcomed him in with a broad smile and tight embrace. Before he could even start to explain why he had come around in the first place, he found himself dragged into the kitchen, seated at the table.

“Are you kidding me?” Alia shook her head at him. “You’re welcome in his house whenever you decide to come around and see us. You’re part of the family.” Her expression softened at those words, and Agron couldn’t help but blush.

He wouldn’t claim that he knew anything about families, having grown up in an orphanage with his brother Duro. Both had been inseparable, and hadn’t counted to the lucky ones that had been accepted into foster families.

Being alone was the way he used to live for the past couple of years. The moment Nasir had introduced him to Alia and Akram Omar though, his world had been turned upside down once more. Indeed he was welcome inside this beautiful house: a thought that still felt surreal to him.

“Well...thanks for dinner then,” he said, face having turned bright red.

Alia made a dismissive gesture. “There’s always enough food in this house. I’m only cooking for myself and Akram after all.” For a second, her eyes darkened, her features tightened, before the usual smile returned. “So...you said Nasir doesn’t know you’re here?”

Agron nodded. “Yeah, he’s a stubborn man. See…” Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t really know how to say it…”

“Just spill it,” Alia encouraged him, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

Nodding, he took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts. “I always thought he’s working too much,” he said eventually. “You know, all those different jobs, and lately he’s been doing even more extra hours. He’s working himself into exhaustion like that. I know from own experience that you can’t keep that up forever.”

Alia’s face turned serious as she nodded. “My husband and I’ve often told him so, too. We offered help, but he won’t take it. It’s some kind of pride thing I guess. He wanted to prove he can raise Kalib on his own, no matter the costs.”

“Yeah,” Agron agreed. Those words matched his impression. “Thing is, I can’t blame him. I mean, I’ve already offered to help him out, as we’re kinda raising the kid together. Was quite some piece of work, but he’s accepting it. At least sometimes. But there’s still so much pressure resting on his shoulders. Don’t ask how often I find him curled up on the couch, having fallen asleep on there.”

Alia nodded again. “I guess you came and told me about that because you need me to offer a helping hand?”

Mildly blushing again, Agron shrugged. “He seems to be close to you. I thought maybe you could give me advice. You know, what I could do.”

Alia’s smile returned, warmer than ever. “I once made an offer to him. It’s still up if he stops being such a stubborn lad.”

“What kind of offer?”

“Well,” she started, placing her hands upon the table. “This is a big house. Half of the rooms aren’t used by us and serve as guest rooms for guests that don’t really visit us. I told him that he could move in with Kalib again, if he liked. Of course he said no. He’s a grown up man, can handle this on his own. You know him.” She sighed, expression changing once more. “Our door’s still open. He can come back whenever he likes. No one will think he failed. It’d just make a lot of things easier. Besides, Akram and I’d be happy to share that giant thing with the three of you.”

“What a great idea.” Agron looked impressed. He hadn’t even considered the option. “If he didn’t have to pay the damn rent anymore...that’d already help a lot. And…” His voice trailed off as his eyes widened in surprise. “Wait...the three of us?”

Alia rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, please. It’s just a question of time until you guys realise how silly it is to have two instead of one apartment. Kalib’s already calling you ‘Papa’. How much longer do you need to see you’re basically married with a kid?” She grinned as Agron’s cheeks reddened once more. “Is this truly embarrassing you, son?”

“No.” Agron mentally cursed himself. “I’m just surprised. You know...most parents wouldn’t embrace the idea of their son being with another guy so openly, let alone ask him to move in with them.”

“Oh goodness.” Alia groaned. “You really wanna compare us to those intolerant pieces of shit? I tell you, there are two sets of people I hate. First those that cannot accept anything that’s different to what they are and what they like. And second, those that pretend to be tolerant just because political correctness demands it. Nasir’s interest in men has never been a topic of discussion for us. He didn’t even have to come out to us.”

“How did you find out then?”

Once again, Alia’s expression softened as her thoughts drifted back to the past. “Unlike his brother Karim, Nasir never really brought home a girl. I asked him if there wasn’t anyone at school he liked, and he looked like I caught him in the act. I’m not stupid though. I understood what this was about, so I assured him that whoever he decided to like, he’d always be welcome in our house. More words weren’t needed.”

She paused, lowering her gaze for a moment. Once again, her eyes darkened as she looked up again and continued, “I’ve loved my sons so deeply. Akram and I...losing Karim and his wife almost destroyed us. Nasir tried to stay strong, for us and for Kalib. He only ever really accepted help from his therapist, and also only to a certain degree. The two of them are all we have. And now he’s brought this kind man into our home. A guy who cares so much for his well-being, who comes around for advice because he can’t stand seeing him shouldering all the weight on his own. Tell me, Agron, how could I not be okay with this relationship? How could I not want you to move in here with my son and grandson as well?”

Her speech had been long and unexpectedly honest. Amazed and touched, Agron stared back at Nasir’s mother, needing a moment to let her words sink in. A strong warmth filled him then, spreading into every inch of his body, giving him a new burst of energy and confidence.

“I’ll see if I can convince him,” he promised.

~~~~

By the time he woke up, Nasir wondered when exactly he had fallen asleep in the first place. he remembered coming home with Kalib after picking the boy up at preschool. He had been determined to put the boy to bed for a nap, had asked the boy to wash his hands while he would sit on the couch for a little moment. His mind had been spinning with exhaustion: he had worked all night long until midday. His eyes had firmly refused to stay open much longer.

Maybe sitting down hadn’t been a good idea after all, he thought as he opened his eyes. The room was lit by the large living room lamp, dimmed in a way that it offered a warm, comforting light.

“Poor Daddy,” a small voice by his side said then. Kalib’s tiny hand patted his cheek and as he turned around, Nasir met pitiful eyes, watching him closely.

“Hey sweetie,” he said softly, wincing at the rush of guilt. “I’m so sorry for falling asleep, why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because Papa said you’re tired and need sleep,” Kalib answered.

“Papa’s here already?” Frowning in confusion, Nasir sat up.

“He just came home and is in the bathroom now.”

Nasir tensed again. “And...what have you been doing since we came home, sweetie?”

Kalib smiled proudly. “I napped because you said I should do that. When I woke up, I played with Frank the Pony and his friends. Then Papa came home.”

“Wow.” Nasir tried to smile at the happy child, struggling with the lump in his throat. The knowledge that the boy had taken care of himself while he had been asleep pained him beyond words. “You did awesome. But next time, don’t be shy to wake me up.”

“I wasn’t shy.” Kalib shook his head. “But Papa said last time you slept on the couch that you’re tired because work is exhausting.” He paused, making a thoughtful face. “Can you not stop working so much?”

Nasor sighed. “I wish I could, sweetie, but money isn’t given to people for free.”

Kalib nodded. Once again, he patted his father’s cheek. “Then I’ll sell my toys.”

“What?” Nasir’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Why would you want to sell your toys?”

“Because then we can get money for them and you don’t have to work so much.”

Those words almost brought tears to Nasir’s eyes. All he had ever cared for had been his desire to be a good father, to make the little boy happy and be by his side whenever needed. Seeing now that Kalib was willing to sell his toys in attempt to make sure he would be at home more often was like a blow to the face.

“You don’t have to sell your toys, sweetie,” he forced himself to say then. “Papa and I will talk about this, and I’m sure we can come up with something. Don’t worry.”

Apparently satisfied with that, Kalib smiled, hugged his father and got off the couch to return to his room. Still shocked by the boy’s words, Nasir found his thoughts drifting away, guilt making him speechless. This was a situation he had never wanted them to get into.

“You’re awake again.”

It was Agron’s voice that cut through his thoughts next. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked up. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Wow, everything okay with you? That’s not one of my favourite looks on your face.”

“Not really,” Nasir admitted, unable and unwilling to come up with any excuses. “I can’t believe I slept for half of the day and Kalib had to take care of himself. You know what’s even worse though? That he wants to sell his toys so we have more money. Can you believe that?”

Agron’s expression softened. Joining his partner on the couch, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gently pulling him closer. “It’s the way kids think,” he said. “But there’s no need for that guilt in your eyes, love. You’re working your ass off for him. For your family. Don’t put blame on yourself, okay?”

“Hard not to.” Nasir sighed.

Agron shrugged. He cleared his throat, for a moment looking slightly uncomfortable. Frowning in confusion, Nasir wanted to question his behaviour, but his boyfriend was faster. “I visited your parents today and your Mom and I came up with an idea,” he blurted out.

“What?” Once again, Nasir’s eyes widened in shock. “You and Mom...talked about this?”

“Well, you wouldn’t listen to me.” Agron gave an apologising smile. “Will you listen to the idea, or do I have to be mean and play dirty?”

Nasir opened his mouth to argue, cheeks red with embarrassment. As his eyes locked with Agron’s though, words failed him. What exactly did he want to complain about? He was working too much, and couldn’t bear the thought that he was too exhausted to take care of his son the way he wanted to. Agron had reached out to him more than once, but he had pushed away most attempts at help. Who was he to be angry because his boyfriend had turned to the two other people who knew him better than anyone else?

“Fine,” he said eventually. “What’s the idea?”

Agron smiled, albeit a bit nervously. He took a deep breath before he said, “Your Mom suggested you, me and Kalib could move in with your parents again. They don’t use half of the house and would be happy to have us around. She said I’m supposed to tell you that no one will believe you failed at raising Kalib on your own. You didn’t. At all. They’d just be happy to have us around, and I think it’s a good idea.”

Once more, Nasir found himself speechless. Slowly shaking his head in disbelief, he allowed the suggestion to sink in for a moment before he said, “Seriously? You’d...move in there with me?”

“Well, you know my opinion when it comes to you and your family,” Agron said softly, eyes giving away more than a million words could. “So what do you say?”

He shrugged, although in the depth of his mind, he knew the answer already. “I’ll think about it.”

He couldn’t help a chuckle as Agron grinned satisfied and pulled him in for a kiss. Nasir knew something had to change, and some part of him liked the idea. A few years ago, he had firmly refused to consider it. Now, he was facing a different situation though, with the happy boy and his beloved boyfriend by his side. Maybe, just maybe, it was a good idea after all.


	4. Just Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: R/mention of distructive thoughts and self-harm  
> Word Count: 1,398  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a story of moments based on the ‘verse that was started in ‘Blown Kiss’, the second part of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge.

The silence was deafening. It basically challenged him to think, to delve into the deep, pitch-black darkness that would haunt his mind ever since Duro had been taken from him. Sometimes, Agron was able to function. He would get up in the morning and go to work. Sometimes, though, he wondered if this world was still real, or if he had gone mad somewhere along the line.

How could a person suffer so much pain and not go mad? How could he still exist although grief would choke him on a daily basis, would result in restless nights? Wasn’t it a senseless struggle? Why would he bother to keep going if there was no reason for it that made the battle worth to be fought?

He shivered as his thoughts drifted further and further. He didn’t bother to stop them, to pull himself back into safer territory. Why should he? Eventually, he would reach the edge again, and one day he would fall over. It was only a question of time.

Wasn’t it? Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. It would be so easy. There were many ways to make it stop and get reunited with Duro, wherever he was now. Why would he dare to leave him alone in the first place? Hadn’t he done everything for him? Hadn’t he given up his entire childhood to raise his little brother? Was this the way he paid him back for everything he had done?

Why would he punish him like that? Why would he fucking leave him alone?

Only when he opened his eyes, Agron noticed that his hands had clenched into tight fists. He stared at his right hand, glaring as if it had personally offended him. It was shaking as he tightened his fist more and more. His very own hands had failed him most, because they hadn’t been good enough. They hadn’t managed to stop the bleeding. They hadn’t managed to fucking safe Duro.

They deserved punishment the most. He didn’t wince as his fingernails eventually pierced sensitive skin. The pain was welcome. Maybe he should go for the kitchen knife next. Draw it along the skin of his arm maybe? Break some skin. Draw some blood. Punish himself for the fucking loser he was. The fucking piece of shit that hadn’t managed to protect his little brother the one time he had needed him.

Fucking failure. Fucking piece of shit. Not worth the air he was breathing. Disgusting, worthless piece of dirt.

Tears were fogging his view but he didn’t care, didn’t blink them away as they fell. Should he cry like the weak coward he was. He opened his hand, staring at the bloody marks. Not enough. By far not enough. He deserved so much more pain. He deserved to suffer. Really suffer. If he couldn’t release his aggression upon others, there was only one person he could direct it to. That fucking idiot that dared to look at him whenever he found himself facing a mirror.

The sound that dared to break the silence startled him physically. Agron decided to ignore it, needing a while to understand it was actually his ringing phone. Whoever dared to disturb certainly wouldn’t receive attention from him.

But the ringing didn’t stop. It went on. And on. And on. And it was driving him mad. Agron felt anger burning in the pit of his stomach, in disgust realising it actually managed to pull him away from the edge, bit by bit.

How dare they…

He barely managed to keep himself upright as Agron hunted for the offending object. Gritting his teeth in rage, he was determined to toss it against the next wall to make it shut up.

If only he hadn’t bothered to check the caller ID first. If only he hadn’t seen that name.

His hand tightened around the ringing phone, squeezing it so tightly he believed he could actually break it. Why would Nasir decide to call him now? Why now? Why at all? Why wouldn’t the man understand that he wasn’t good for him and little Kalib? That, unlike the Syrian, he wasn’t able to cope with the loss of his brother? That he would never be anything else but a damaged crazy?

He didn’t know why his thumb moved to the small button. He didn’t know why he lifted the phone to his ear. He didn’t know why he accepted the call.

“Agron?” the familiar warm voice asked.

The battle was lost. This one word felt like a punch, strong enough to push him away from the edge and harshly crash onto his butt.

“Are you okay?” the voice asked, daring to sound concerned. As if he cared. Probably he even did.

“Sure,” Agron whispered, hating himself for sounding the way he did. “Why?”

“I was wondering because we agreed to meet an hour ago and you’re never late.” The voice sounded truly worried now. Great. He knew exactly what would happen next. Nasir would continue to question him.

What was he feeling? Did he have any suicidal thoughts? Did he want to hurt himself? And then, Nasir would try to reassure him. That he wasn’t to blame for what happened to Duro. That he should keep going, because maybe better times lay ahead. That Duro wouldn’t want him to feel that way. That he should go and get professional help finally. That he should talk about his fucking feelings and discuss them in great details. That his soul would magically heal if he sat on a couch and talked to a person who would never understand him and repeat the same phrases over and over again. That his friends were there to help him.

Yeah, right.

“Well,” Nasir said then and suddenly, he didn’t sound worried anymore. Agron frowned. Was he losing it completely now? “Now that I actually got you on the phone, why don’t you come over? I know we wanted to go to the park, but see, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. It’s cloudy and surely about to rain.”

Agron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The fucking sun was shining. A lot could happen, but it would certainly not rain.

“Kalib got this Disney movie he’s madly in love with,” Nasir continued. “We could watch it together. He also got some new toy cars which he really wants to show to you. He’s been getting on my nerves about that all day long. Don’t wanna disappoint the kid, eh? Plus I made lasagna. Not as perfect as Mom’s, but still quite good I’d say. Made too much for Kalib and I anyway, so I’d be glad if you came over and ate some, too. You’d save me from Mom kicking my ass for wasting perfectly good food if I threw the leftovers away.”

Agron needed another moment of staring ahead in confusion until realisation finally hit him. Nasir was good. Brilliant even. What a sneaky guy, turning the tables like that. Now it wasn’t about him, about finding out what was wrong with the broken German. It wasn’t about analysing shitty feelings and cheering up. It wasn’t about patting shoulders and holding hands.

Nasir had made it about himself. And the boy. How could he say ‘no’? “Listen,” he said, “I’m not sure I’m good company today.”

“So what?” He could almost hear how Nasir rolled his eyes at him. “Come on. Lasagna, over-excited kid, a Disney movie and toy cars are waiting for you. You can’t leave me hanging, man. Kalib’s gonna drive me crazy.” He paused before he added, “You know, that whole ‘do you really wanna do that to that to yourself and your kid’ shit won’t work. So you can just stop arguing and come over.”

Agron shook his head in disbelief, mind spinning as he hung up. Arguing with Nasir was senseless - the man was almost more stubborn than him. He still felt like he was trapped in some kind of surreal dream as he got dressed and left his apartment. The heat was still there, so were rage and self-hate. He knew they would stay loyal companions for a while.

But something else was urging him on now. He knew the other man wouldn’t back off, would even dare to come over if necessary. Nasir wouldn’t pamper him - Agron had no doubts about that. But maybe, just maybe, someone was actually able to handle him for once.


	5. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,287  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: Thanks to claufeltonblack, who came up with the idea. :)

Packing up their belongings and getting it all into the Omars’ house had taken more effort than Nasir would have expected. Kalib had eagerly helped at both of their places, yet who would have thought they actually owned that much stuff? And that much crap, to be exact. Moving had been a perfect opportunity to get rid of some of said crap.

Kinda like a fresh start, he thought as he looked at the pile of moving boxes, located in his parents’ living room. Living with Mom and Dad again still had an odd taste to it, but he could see the advantages of it. Indeed, he wouldn’t have to worry and work as much as he used to. There would finally be more time to spend with his boyfriend and son.

“Daddy, can I start unpacking my boxes now?” Kalib whined then, cutting through his thoughts. “Pretty please! I promise I won’t mess all around.”

Cocking an eyebrow at his son, Nasir considered the idea for a moment. “Fine,” he said eventually, shrugging. What could possibly go wrong? There were enough people to take care of whatever mess the kid would create once he started to spread his toys everywhere. “But keep it all in your room, okay? No redecorating the whole house. Grandma and Grandpa have a saying in that, too.”

Kalib nodded, a broad smile spreading across his face in response. Giggling in excitement, the little boy rushed off, hurrying up the stairs. Shaking his head in amusement, Nasir made his way further through the room. His parents had gone to the grocery store a while ago and would return soon. Now that Kalib was occupied as well, he wanted to take care of something that was keeping his mind busy for a while now.

Quietly, he made his way upstairs and headed for the bedroom he and Agron would share from now on. His amusement was quickly erased the closer he got to the room in question. His boyfriend had been as eager as Kalib to move finally, yet during the past couple of days, something had changed. It had started with an almost constant frown, joined by unusually long periods of quiet and avoided eye contact.

Nasir couldn’t deny a rush of worry caused by such behavior. He hadn’t forgotten about his partner’s worse phases when he had drifted so far off into darkness that Nasir had feared he wouldn’t be able to pull him away from the edge again. Fortunately, those moments had lessened over the months, the more time the man had spent with him and Kalib.

But who knew if they hadn’t returned? From own experience, Nasir knew that pain could come out of nowhere. Despite all those years of therapy, he still had moments when grief would hit him hard, would threaten to overwhelm him. Only the smiling face of a little boy and now the loving arms of a boyfriend managed to offer the needed comfort. He was more than willing to keep on offering the same to Agron, like he had in the past. That wasn’t possible if he was shut out though.

Quietly, he opened the bedroom door. He found his partner sitting on their shared bed, staring at the wall before him with an expression revealing he had to be miles away with his thoughts. Carefully not to startle him, Nasir joined Agron. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders from behind, keeping his grip loose for a moment as he tensed. He tightened his arms when Agron eventually allowed himself to lean back into his chest.

“I’m fine,” he said, knowing exactly what he was about to be asked.

“Of course you are,” Nasir stated. Resting his chin upon his partner’s shoulder, he sighed. “I mean, what else could I be possibly thinking? You’re quieter than usual. You have that distant look in your eyes. How could I assume you’re not fine?”

He could feel his boyfriend tense again. Agron was good at beating himself up over his darker emotions, at swallowing them down until they would eventually break free. Simply trusting enough to open up with still something he struggled with at times, despite his best attempts.

“I’m not bad. It’s not because of Duro either,” he stated finally. Although he didn’t know what would come next, Nasir felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease. At least he was talking.

“It’s because of...this,” Agron said then. “Don’t get me wrong. I...don’t have doubts or something. I really want this. More than I’ve possibly wanted anything in a while. But…” He sighed. “Nasir, this is your family. Your parents and your son. You’re inviting me in like I’m part of all this and that...feels odd to me, okay? It just feels odd.”

Lifting his chin off the taller man’s shoulder, Nasir nodded slowly. He had suspected something like this. Leaning in again, he placed a loving kiss into the crook of Agron’s neck. “You’re invited into this house like that ‘cause you are part of this family,” he said then. Gently he ran a hand through his partner’s hair as he added, “I know it’s hard for you, never having been part of anything before. But you are welcome in this house. It’s your home now as much as it’s mine and Kalib’s. Trust me.” He kissed him again. “Now you could just stop thinking and enjoy it, don’t you think? And maybe make sure that Kalib doesn’t turn his room into a danger zone with all the stuff he’s currently unpacking.”

With satisfaction Nasir noticed the small smile Agron offered in response. He couldn’t blame his boyfriend for needing time to adjust to something that was so new, so foreign. They were slowly getting there though and he knew if there was something his family was good at, it was welcoming others in their midst.


	6. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Ties  
> Summary: Being loved is all that matters.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13  
> Word Count: 987  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

They had agreed to keep it to themselves for now. Agron didn’t care if his co-workers knew about his developing relationship with Nasir. Kalib, though, was a different story. The little boy had already latched onto him like he was some kind of hero. Seeing his adoptive father and the new man around the house in a relationship might push it too far. For now.

Not that things were any easier like that. At all. Keeping his hands to himself while feeling drawn towards the other man on such an intense level was a challenge he hadn’t been prepared for. Since losing Duro, Agron hadn’t bothered to date, unable to develop enough interest in another person that made it worth the effort.

Who cared for wasting time on a person who’d demand all his attention while he knew he wouldn’t be able to come even close to giving what his partner would request? Why would he bother to deal with anyone who wouldn’t understand him, or, even worse, would try and eventually give up on a man so lost in darkness?

But then he had run into the young man at the park, carrying his own weight upon his shoulders with rising his brother’s little son. Said man had sneaked his way into Agron’s heart and wouldn’t leave again. He had tried to push him away. Boy, had he tried. But Nasir’s stubbornness almost put his own to shame.

By now, he couldn’t imagine life without the handsome, warm-hearted man and the little boy. Whenever he found himself confronted with Nasir’s smile, he forgot the world and his problems. Resisting to reach out and capture those lips in a lingering kiss certainly wasn’t easy.

With a deep sigh, Agron sank further into the couch, enjoying the way every inch of his body relaxed. Work had been rough the past few days. Spending the evening with Nasir and Kalib had appeared like a dream coming true to him. Whether or not he would stay now that the child was supposed to go to bed hadn’t even been up for debate.

“Agron!” the boy’s little voice shouted, preventing his thoughts from drifting off like they threatened to. Now redressed into his pajamas, Kalib bolted out of the bathroom and stormed back to the living room couch. A bright smile was spread across his face, making him appear everything but tired. “I wanna say goodnight to you!”

Agron couldn’t help a smile of his own as a rush of warmth filled his chest at those words. The boy liked him. Very much obviously. It was a touching thought. With a chuckle, he caught the excited child as he launched himself forward. Small arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

“Have sweet dreams, sweetie,” he said softly, gently rubbing the boy’s small back. Pulling back, Kalib gave him an even bigger smile.

“Will you sleep over again and have breakfast with us?” he asked hopefully.

The joy of innocence, Agron thought as he nodded. So far, Kalib had no idea what adult sleepovers meant. It was supposed to stay that way, at least for now.

“Yay!” Kalib cheered, hugging the tall man again before he climbed off the couch and ran to the bedroom where Nasir was waiting.

Leaning back against the back of the couch again, Agron released a deep breath, still smiling as the warmth deep within him lingered. He knew he was becoming more and more attached to those two. He also knew that the more feelings were involved, the more he was in danger of getting hurt. But for once, despite the pain of losing Duro still ripping through him on an almost daily basis, he couldn’t back off. Something drew him towards them, more and more, and he knew he couldn’t do anything but surrender.

His smile softened as Nasir left the child’s room then, quietly closing the door behind him. He watched the shorter man making his way back to the couch, looking adorably sleepy. He shivered at another rush of feelings, this time causing his chest to tighten. Never before had a man managed to draw such reactions from him. 

Nasir smiled as he opened his arms in an inviting gesture. With a sigh that gave away his exhaustion caused by being a hard-working single father, he climbed into his tall lover’s lap. Nasir snuggled further into his chest as Agron closed his arms around the man’s slender form, holding him tight. Instinctively, he buried his face in Nasir’s hair, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in the familiar, intoxicating smell.

This was it then. This was what else life had to offer. Only weeks ago, he had wondered how life was supposed to continue like that. It seemed like he had lost himself, his center, everything that had ever mattered. Sweet feelings like joy, happiness and what came with the knowledge of being loved? Nothing he would ever experience again.

Yet now here he was, holding this gorgeous man in his arms, knowing that next door slept a child that adored him like a hero.

Feelings struck him once more, almost making him breathless. He placed a loving kiss into the dark hair, tightening his grip.

“Thank you,” he whispered before he could stop himself. Agron felt his cheeks heating up as brown eyes met his eyes. For a brief moment, Nasir looked surprised and he felt the dread of having to explain where those words had come from, how much every single moment around this man and his son meant to him.

But then, Nasir smiled. Leaning in, he offered a lingering kiss before he returned to his earlier position. No further words were spoken and Agron knew that Nasir understood. It was this moment that he realised that even if he could, he wouldn’t back off, wouldn’t push him away again. It wouldn’t even be considered.


End file.
